


Lament za nowym początkiem

by NicuCostam



Series: Blarnis'lan - Bławatkowa Dziewczyna [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, Ugh
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: AU w którym Lavellan zdołała przekonać Wilka, że będzie mu potrzebna w czasie jego din'anshiral.(Chciałam coś nietuzinkowego i lekkiego, a teraz jest mi smutno. Jestem mistrzem stylu sentymentalno-bezsensownego.)





	Lament za nowym początkiem

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [howling for a brand new start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124393) by [NicuCostam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam)



_\- Jak zimna krew w moich żyłach._

Spogląda na mnie zaskoczony, zatroskany. Zmartwiony. Marszczy brwi i ma smutek w oczach. Myślę, _wszystko w porządku, jest dobrze,_ i mam nadzieję, że jakoś to do niego dotrze. Bo ciężko byłoby mi powiedzieć to na głos. Bałabym się, że przejrzy moje białe kłamstewko.

Zamiast tego nachylam się i wskazuję palcem fragment tekstu, glifu, który przeczytałam ponad jego ramieniem. Teraz wydaje się to łatwe jak nigdy.

\- _Byli jak wilki zimą, jak krew w moich żyłach._ \- powtarzam ustęp. I mimo, że nie znam kontekstu wiem, że przetłumaczyłam to idealnie. Nawet lepiej. Tak, jak czuł to w swoim sercu elf nakładający ten glif. Jakby mnie i tą osobę nie dzielił cały świat.

Solas zapisuje na kawałku papieru moje tłumaczenie. A potem odsuwa go daleko, jakby naprawdę skończył nad tym pracować, jakby zrobił sobie przerwę. Wyciąga dłoń, by przyciągnąć mnie do siebie, przytulić. Może nawet wziąć na kolana.

Ale pozwalam mu tylko, by złapał moje palce i przysiadam na brzegu biurka przy którym siedzi. Gdy przesuwa opuszkami poknykciach mam wrażenie, że moja skóra płonie. Nie pamiętam od jak dawna mam tak lodowate dłonie. Od kiedy on tak płonie. Jest w tym dotyku coś bardzo intymnego. Obraca moją dłoń i delikatnie bada znamię. Jeśli zamknęłabym oczy nic bym nie poczuła.

\- _Vhenan_ \- szepcze. - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił... - Kładzie twarz na moich kolanach, wciąż trzymając moją dłoń.

Wolną ręką gładzę go po głowie.

Myślę o tym, że należy mu się chwila wytchnienia. Odrobina czasu bez żadnych gróźb, bez planowania, bez badania zapomnianej wiedzy. Że mnie potrzebuje i mogę, powinnam, dać mu spokojne popołudnie, choć to tak mało. Myślę też o tym, że z łatwością mogłabym zamrozić mu serce i rozerwać duszę na strzępy. Jako kara za wszystkie jego grzechy, kłamstwa i arogancję. Za to, że zostawił mnie samą w starym gnieździe wiwern. 

(Gdzieś wewnątrz czuję jednak, że nie jesteśmy w idealnej harmonii.)  

Rozglądam się po naszym studiu, okrągłym atrium. Mimo innych mozaik i dziko rosnącego felandrisu, wciąż przypomina mi to Podniebną Twierdzę. Chyba po prostu należymy do takich miejsc. Starożytnych elfich wież, gdzie Zasłona jest tak cienka, że duchy zdają się szeptać wprost do umysłu, pomijając zupełnie słuch. Ale nam to nie przeszkadza. Tu czujemy się _pełni._

\- Wiesz o czym mówią mi duchy? - szepnęłam mu kiedyś, gdy leżeliśmy razem na łożu, które sami zrobiliśmy, z futer, z baldachimem z kryształowej gracji. - Pytam je o moją rodzinę, one jednak mówią jedynie w martwych językach o rzeczach, których nie powinnam ci powtarzać.

\- Więc mi nie mów. - Powiedział wtedy, jakby to było tak łatwe.

\- Mówiły, że mogłabym obmyć swoją skórę w antycznych ogniach. Wyjść z nich odrodzona i piękna. Znów być wolna. - Pocałowałam go nim zdążył mi przerwać, a potem znów szepnęłam wprost do jego ust. - Wiem jednak, że to fałsz. Nazwały mnie _Blarnis'lan_ , Bławatkowa Dziewczyna, a tak mówił na mnie jedynie ojciec.

Innym razem miał w oczach ogień i krzyczał tak głośno, że z pewnością cały las go słyszał.

\- Nie powinnaś była przyjmować wiedzy ze Studni Smutków! To zbyt wiele. Nie tak miało być! _Fenedhis!_ \- Miotał się wściekły, a z palców strzelały mu iskry. Powinnam była uciec, krzyczeć, błagać. Wtedy jednak syknęłam tylko cicho, pełna jadu jakiego nigdy wcześniej w sobie nie czułam. Powiedziałam mu:

\- To wszystko twoja wina, Solas. To znamię, Studnia, nawet to że teraz tu jestem. Uczyniłeś mnie swoją, więc pogódź się z tym.

* * *

Moja lewa dłoń jest martwa.

Nie rozmawiamy o tym. Wystarczy, że ta wiedza, świadomość, unosi się w powietrzu. Wciąż mogę nią poruszać, wykonywać proste czynności, i nic już nie boli. To niewiele zmienia. Bo gdy dotykam jego szczęki nie czuję pod palcami ciepła. Nie czuję magii, która mogłaby nas wyleczyć. Więc to całkiem logiczne, że lewa dłoń jest martwa.

A jednak wciąż kurczowo się jej trzymam.

(Jak mojego vallaslinu.)

Gdy milcząco pytam duchy o radę one wręcz na mnie krzyczą. " _Zbrukana! Stracona! Z nią znajdziesz tylko żal._ " " _Odrzuć jego dary, nim jak to, pożre Ciebie!_ "

Ale to dowody, że miałam kiedyś inne życie. Martwa dłoń i niewolnicze znaki, to jedyne co pozostało mi po dzieciństwie. Po dawnej mnie...

\- Witajcie w _Thene'Teralas_ , Wieży Snów. - Mówi Solas, przechodząc przez eluvian i oprowadzając swoich najbardziej zaufanych agentów po naszym studiu. Naszym ukrytym miejscu. Domu bez dachu i skruszonych przez felandris posadzkach.

Poprawiam rękawy tuniki, choć nie ma to zbyt wiele sensu. Te dwa elfy o czystych twarzach, dostrzegły by zielony blask mojej skóry, nawet przez materiał. A nawet jeśli nie, to pół świata pewnie już drży od plotek, że dalijska inkwizytorka zaginęła w czasie poszukiwań agenta Fen'harela. Zabawne jak bardzo przypomina to prawdę.

Czuję na sobie wzrok Solasa, gdy odwracam się od wieży i idę w głąb lasu. Zastanawiam się kiedy w końcu przyzna na głos jak bardzo musiałam się zmienić.

* * *

Moi rodzice byli magami, jak ja. Wciąż pamiętam nauki ojca, wskazówki które przekazał mi gdy po raz pierwszy zamroziłam wodę czy podpalałam krzaki.

" _Wszystkie konstelacje na niebie były niegdyś kośćmi naszego ludu,_ Blarnis'lan _; starożytni żyjący przed nami - odeszli, i zostawili nam swoje ciała. Krew stała się w rzekami i morzami, a mięso wzgórzami i lasami. Ich duch jest powietrzem. Dlatego też nam,_ elvhen _, łatwiej oddychać i uprawiać magię._ "

Drogi ojcze, jak bardzo się myliłeś. Bogowie nie są martwi, a jedynie śpią, snem lekkim, czuwając i oczekując upadku śmiertelników. (Inaczej Solas nigdy, by się nie przebudził.)

Nie potrafię przypomnieć sobie szczegółów jego twarzy. Kiedy go ostatnio widziałam? Tuż przed Konklawe, gdy jeszcze był cały i zdrowy, nie zmasakrowany przez zawistnych ludzi?

Pamiętam tylko szkarłatną, gruba linię vallaslinu na grzbiecie jego nosa, tyle razy w dzieciństwie śledziłam ją palcem. Ostre krawędzie przypominające płomienie i zdanie, powtarzane jak mantra. " _Jestem płomieniem, który nigdy nie przeminie._ "

Mamae śmiała się wtedy i mówiła " _A ja będę lśnić przez wieczność, u jego boku._ "

* * *

Nie wiem gdzie dokładnie stoi _Thene'Teralas_. Otaczający ją las nie przypomina mi tych na południe od Wycome, ani nawet Tirashan z mojego dzieciństwa. Jest dziki, ale nie złowrogi. Jak miejsce, które wyobrażasz sobie słuchając starych dalijskich legend.

To wielkie drzewo, jest tym samym drzewem do którego był przywiązany Straszny Wilk. Ten jar, to tak naprawdę wielka Otchłań w której znikała Andruila. Ważki latające nad jeziorem są smokami Mythal.

\- Pamiętam naszą rozmowę. - Zaczynam, bo patrzy na mnie wyczekująco. Słońce barwi wszystko na złoto, a my jemy słodkie maliny jakby czas wcale nie istniał. - Zapytałeś czy czuję jakby znamię zmieniło mojego ducha.

\- Powiedziałaś, że nawet jeśli, nie mogłabyś tego zauważyć, zbadać. - Tym razem on gładzi mnie po włosach. Chciałabym zasnąć w jego ramionach, kochana i bezpieczna, nigdy więcej się nie obudzić. Razem z nim wędrować po bezkresie. Są jednak rzeczy, które muszę powiedzieć, urzeczywistnić je. Jeśli ja tego nie zrobię to dalej będziemy trwać w tym smutnym zawieszeniu, między żalem a wzajemnym obwinianiem się. Zmuszam się więc do otworzenia szeroko oczu.

\- W końcu rozumiem czego się wtedy obawiałeś. Że część ciebie, twojej duszy jest teraz we mnie. Po prostu potrzebowałam czasu, by w pełni to dostrzec. Tak jak z głosami ze Studni. I...

Przerywam, bo ta myśl wydaje się szalona. Ale ja nie bredzę i nie jestem szalona, mój umysł jest krystalicznie czysty.

\- Myślę mój duch złączył się z tobą i Mythal. Jest mnie więcej niż powinno. Jakbym sama była na wpół boska.

Jeszcze przez chwilę siedzimy nad jeziorem pośrodku nienazwanej puszczy, a potem wracamy wypić herbatę w naszej wieży.

* * *

Ci najbardziej zaufani agenci Solasa, którzy przychodzą do naszej wieży patrzą na mnie jak na istotę ze snu.

Może taka jestem? Delikatna dusza zamknięta w ogrodzie wiecznej wiosny. Czasem z tęsknoty i nudy tworzę drobne płatki śniegu, i mówię do Kwiatów Daerna, tych które w Fereldenie nazywają Kwiatem Głuszy. W błękitnej tunice, czekająca na powrót ukochanego.

Chcę znów być prostą dziewczyną, za którą wołają _Blarnis'lan_ , która pewnego dnia zostanie Opiekunką. Nie jestem pewna ile tak naprawdę z niej zostało. Słabo ją pamiętam.

\- Anaris. - Woła mnie Solas. Znów siedzi przy swoim biurku i usiłuje odczytać stary glif. Inny elf trzyma zaświatło starając się jak najlepiej nakierować je na znaki.

Ja jednak nie potrzebuję nawet patrzeć w tamtą stronę. Zamiast tego wsłuchuję się tylko w krzyki, szepty i niezrozumiały szum w mojej głowie.

-  _Czemu się śmiali; czemu płakali? Nie widzieli już dla nas ratunku?_


End file.
